


Susceptible to You

by InariChi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Teacher-student relationships have always been prohibited, but Kyungsoo could care less. When the young, punk, sex-god is challenged to seduce his straitlaced professor, he may get more than what he bargained for along the way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's fun revisiting this story, although I'm only cross-posting it. I miss these characters.  
> The entire fic can be found [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1149275/susceptible-to-you-angst-exo-kai-collegeau-kyungsoo-kaisoo)
> 
> Prologue + 16 chapters + 2 epilogues.  
> I hope you enjoy the read and please leave comments if inclined. The prologue is the only part from Jongin's pov. The remainder of the fic is Kyungsoo's pov. Hope you enjoy it! ^^

 

 

 

 

Jongin loved teaching.

He loved the satisfaction in knowing that his students would leave the classroom with more knowledge than when they entered. However, that couldn’t be said for every one of his students. One student in particular, he swore, was the spawn of Satan himself. A devil incarnate trapped in the body of a twenty-one year old music major.

This guy went out of his way to make Jongin’s week absolutely horrible and he succeeded most of the time. Jongin was certain that he had done nothing wrong in his past life to deserve such disrespect, but when he examined the grimness of his situation, his confidence would waver.

Here the fiend was now, entering the classroom twenty minutes late in all his 174-centimeter glory. His usual beat headphones rested around his neck and the helmet for his motorbike was nestled underneath his arm.

Do Kyungsoo. A notorious rebel and known sex God. His sexcapades were so heavily conversed, even the staff members caught wind of them occasionally. It was unsettling to know that promiscuity exuded from the most unproductive student within the entirety of his classes.

Kyungsoo was a punk straight out of the book, with deep crimson hair, styled back and wild, numerous piercings; two on each ear, one on his eyebrow and rounding out his face with snake bites. He was inked with half sleeves of tattoos on both of his arms, which he loved to display. He sported ripped denim along with tank tops or v-necks accompanied by a leather jacket if it were chilly. The piquant odor of menthols encased him, glaring evidence of his nicotine addiction.

He was everything Jongin wasn’t.

“What’s kickin’ Mr. Kim?” His tone dripped with obvious provocation, but Jongin knew better than to take the bait.

“How nice of you to join us Mr. Do, please take your seat so that we can continue.” Jongin seethed through clenched teeth, with even tighter clenched fists.

“Ah, but Mr. Kim, I don’t want to sit in my usual seat today.” Jongin closed his eyes and began massaging his temples in an attempt to control the anger boiling within him. Many would claim Jongin’s reaction to be awfully dramatic, but those people weren’t aware of the blatant disregard the student had for his teacher at all times. However, Jongin had no desire to engage the punk in his usual pesky banter, so he dismissed the boy, hoping that he would move far away from him.

“I don’t care where you sit, just take a seat.” He straightened his back and cleared his throat before turning to write on the whiteboard. The discernible voice of his most troublesome student assaulted his ears immediately after, and he sighed.

“Hey beautiful, mind if I sit here?" Jongin turned around in just enough time to witness one of his female students gathering her materials. Her cheeks suffused with the shade of fuchsia and her eyes were glossy with infatuation. Jongin simply sneered.

What the students saw in Kyungsoo, he would never fully understand. Then again, it was none of his business what kids these days thought was appealing. He said “kids” as though they were in middle school, when in actuality, they were only six to seven years his junior, give or take.

He was a twenty-seven year old music theory professor, whose class was the final hurdle before graduation. Within his palm, he held the power on whether his students would graduate or not. Often times he considered failing Kyungsoo for various ‘reasons’, but then realization dawned that he would inevitably end up teaching him once again. That possibility itself urged Jongin to tolerate his antics and teach him regardless of his unconcerned attitude.

It wasn’t a good thirty minutes into his lecture before a voice interrupted his teaching.

“Mr. Kim?” Here it comes. Jongin knew that his question posed nothing but nonsense and was merely asked to distract him. Kyungsoo never showed interest in his lectures, let alone inquired about the subject matter.

“You had a question, Mr. Do?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Go ahead.” Jongin sat on the edge of his desk with one leg hovering the corner while his other leg sustained his weight.

“I just wanted to know, do you own anything else besides khakis?” Ah, there it was. Jongin audibly exhaled before expertly ignoring his words. Of course I own more than khakis, he thought for a brief moment. Okay, maybe not. It wasn’t a crime that as a college professor, he had to dress up in business casual attire, khakis were the safest bet. “Oh, and class should have ended five minutes ago.” Jongin glanced at his overly priced watch and indeed, he had exceeded their appointed lecture time.

“Alright everyone, I’ll see you next Monday.” Jongin stood from his desk and began erasing the board while cursing under his breath. He was very punctual, usually, if there wasn’t a certain student here to distract him of any rational thought. He was beyond himself knowing that he didn’t have to deal with Kyungsoo until next week. It presented him with time to find his composure and prepare for their next undesirable encounter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 1! Comments and feedback are much appreciated ^^

The front lawn on their campus was sparsely filled with young adults enjoying the early autumn weather. It wasn’t hot enough for shorts, nor adequately chilly where heavy coats were needed. A light jacket would suffice to combat the gust of wind that would produce a cool breeze every so often. Kyungsoo took a seat on the grass and placed his helmet on the ground beside him.  

“Aye Soo, what’s up my man?” Sehun appeared on the lawn, his arm draped around the nape of one of his latest conquests. Kyungsoo chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. He had just finished fucking this same girl the previous week and now here she was glued to Sehun’s side. Such a whore. Kyungsoo was indeed hypocritical.

“I see you’re having fun with my leftovers.” The offended glare didn’t go unnoticed and Kyungsoo merely smirked at her in response. If looks could kill, Kyungsoo would have been mercilessly pushed in front of an ongoing train by now. The girl took her leave without word and never looked back at the smug playboy. 

“Why are you such an ass?” Sehun sat down on the lawn beside him.

“Why are you always eating ass? She asked me to do it, but unfortunately, I don’t give such services.”

“Man, you don’t know what you’re missing.”

“Oh please do share,” Kyungsoo paused for a moment, “on second thought, I’d rather not delve into the idiocy that is your mind.”

“Whatever. You wished you could make girls scream like I do.”

“And by scream, you mean in horror, right? Because when they see that pint-sized pinto bean between your legs, I’m sure they bolt in the opposite direction.”

“Yah! Do Kyungsoo!”

“Oh Sehun!”

“Byun Baekhyun!” Tao yelled when he arrived at their usual rendezvous point in the grass.  

“Huang Zitao!” Baekhyun responded the same while maneuvering to an Indian style position on the ground, “Why are we yelling each other’s names?” he added.

“Dunno,” Tao casually shrugged, “Soo and Hun started it.”

“We were just exploring the ventures of ass eating, nothing to write home about,” Kyungsoo removed a Marlboro from his pocket, “got a light?” 

“Only if you share, pass me a smoke,” Baekhyun held a hand out anticipating a cigarette. However, his palm was met with the slap of another and his face settled into a stale glare. 

“I thought you quit smoking?” Kyungsoo reached over to receive a lighter from Sehun. 

Baekhyun waved a dismissive hand, “I did, but dealing with Mr. Park stresses me out. I need something to calm my nerves.”

“I can help you relieve that stress.” Tao offered a flirtatious eyebrow quirk and Baekhyun’s face curved in utter disgust. 

“Tao, you know I’m not gay, get that through your thick skull already.”

Sehun interjected in their exchange, “You only say that because you’ve never had sex with a guy.”

“Actually, I have.” Baekhyun didn’t miss the flash of amusement in Kyungsoo’s gaze.

“With who?” Tao perked up at his declaration. He had been crushing on Baekhyun since their freshman year and was surprised to find that he had experience with another male.

“None of your business.” Baekhyun subtly glanced at Kyungsoo, which was observed by Sehun. 

“You fucked Kyungsoo?” Sehun’s tone was a mixture of shock and curiosity. Tao’s eyes grew larger than China plates and his voice was caught within his throat. 

“They don’t call me a sex God for nothing,” Kyungsoo winked at Tao before skillfully dodging the blow he predicted would be thrown his way. Tao’s eyes were fierce and his expression bore nothing but hatred for the playboy. “Tao, this happened a long time ago. Hell, I can’t even remember half that night, we were both drunk off our asses.”

“Doesn’t matter. What matters is, it still happened. I can’t believe this shit.” Tao shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. The incoherent rambling of Mandarin commenced immediately after and no one could interpret what he stammered on about. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and started on his next cigarette. 

“Soo, you usually only smoke one cig a day, something must have happened.” Baekhyun took a swig from a silver flask he had removed earlier from his bag. He habitually passed the small container filled with whiskey to Sehun.  

“On the contrary, Mr. Kim stopped reacting the way I wanted him to. It’s getting quite boring,” Kyungsoo puffed out a string of smoke before taking another long drag. 

“Why are you always tormenting Mr. Kim anyway?” Sehun inquired after his swig, and passed the flask back to its owner. 

“Well,” Kyungsoo exhaled, “he was fun to mess with, such a straightlaced guy and he would get mad so easily. I guess, I wanted to see him wrecked with anger. I wanted to force him to feel what it’s like to be out of control for once in his dull life.” Kyungsoo enjoyed the sweltering rage that surfaced when he pestered Mr. Kim, it served for great entertainment and his reactions were bordering comical. When he first met the prudish professor, he knew provoking him would be a simple task. However, he didn’t expect Mr. Kim to establish preventive measures for his taunting as quickly as he did. It was intriguing. Mr. Kim himself, was intriguing.  

“You’re fucking wicked man.” Tao’s Korean magically returned, and everyone snickered at his heavy accent. 

“You’re getting bored, eh? Let’s fire it up a bit then,” Baekhyun inserted, “how about a challenge for our dear nymphomaniac here?” 

“Oh, this should be fun,” Sehun mischievously grinned as he rubbed his palms together, “I have the perfect challenge too.”

“Do tell.” Kyungsoo was confident that whatever challenge they gave him, he would undoubtedly succeed. After all, everything in his life went the way he wanted.

“Have sex with Mr. Kim.” Kyungsoo harshly coughed on the smoke gathered in his lungs. 

“What?”

“You heard what I said Soo. Make Mr. Kim submit to you.” Sehun’s gaze was resolute, not a hint of comedic relief in his eyes. Kyungsoo swallowed dryly. What a sick joke, his friend simply had to be pulling his leg.

“Enough with your fucking jokes, give me the challenge.” Kyungsoo’s tone held serious implications, and he was not amused in any sense of the term.

“Do I look like I’m joking to you?” Indeed he didn’t. Kyungsoo knew very well that Sehun was not teetering on the ramification of his dare and was deathly serious. Baekhyun and Tao, however, found the situation full of humor and decided to showcase that through laughter. 

“This is gold,” Tao wiped an invisible tear from the corner of his eye, “You’ve got to accept this. I would pay you anything if you actually did it.” 

Kyungsoo considered his words. How tough could this be really? Mr. Kim was a straight, wholesome guy, who wore glasses and dressed like he pranced off the set for The Big Bang Theory.

This was going to be very tough, if not impossible. Kyungsoo concluded. 

“Oh come on Soo, it’ll be fun, an actual challenge. I bet you can even go a step further and make him fall in love with you if you wanted.” Baekhyun’s half-assed attempt to quell his escalating rage only provided more fuel for the inferno within him.

“If I do accept, what will I receive when I succeed?”

“That’s if you do,” Sehun managed to respond through the cockiness of his smirk. 

“I will,” Kyungsoo put out his cigarette in the soil and tossed the butt, “so tell me, what do I get out of this?”

“The luxury of fucking your teacher and whatever else you want. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Cool?” Sehun said.

“Alright. I’m game.” His friends bustled about in satisfaction, “but under one condition.” They all stilled and waited on bated breaths for his reservation.


	3. Chapter 2

To approach your teacher with the intention to seduce them was already a risky situation. If his sinful intentions were discovered before the right moment, his efforts would all be for naught. Kyungsoo was well aware of that fact. Mr. Kim was different than his other potential partners, and he would require a bit more _persuading_. A direct attitude wouldn’t succeed, that would just result in a slap to the face or perhaps a punch to the gut. As subtle as he could--though he was not known for his subtlety--Kyungsoo began with attempts to get to know the man.

Class had finally ended and Kyungsoo waited for all the students to leave until it was him and Mr. Kim who remained. He had to start somewhere and decided why not just simply talk to him.

“Mr. Kim?” The tone he used today was void of any provocation or mockery, it was a rather normal tone, which took the dubious teacher off guard.

“Yes, Mr. Do?” Kyungsoo noted the icy, irritated way he accented his surname. Though, he couldn’t blame Mr. Kim for his predisposition, he had been a royal pain in the ass since he started this course. That was then, but now, he wanted to fuck with his teacher in another way. (pun intended)

“Would it be alright for you to tutor me after class sometime?” The notable twitch of Mr. Kim’s eye obviously signaled his profound dislike regarding the notion. Promptly, Kyungsoo thought to rephrase, “Well, I don’t want to fail your class, and I’ve been thinking that it’s time to get serious about my grades, so I was just wondering if I can borrow a few minutes of your time.”

“And I suppose you want me to take time out of my day, to tutor someone who hasn’t done any homework, doesn’t listen in class, and doesn’t do well on every test simply because he chose not to pay attention? I don’t have time to waste on a student who could have been caught up if not for his blatant neglect of classwork. You only have yourself to blame for the grade you have received. There are plenty of tutors employed at the tutoring center, I am positive one of them could help you.” Jongin gave him an artificial smile that obliquely asked him to leave, and so Kyungsoo did without uttering a word of objection.

When he was out of hearing distance from the man, he muttered, “Shit.”

 

 

 

He tried again the following week.

Class had ended rather uneventfully. Kyungsoo still showed up late, but he no longer made a ruckus when entering and taking his seat. Possibly now, Mr. Kim would consider being more lax and inclined toward tutoring him. The other students filed out of the room hastily, and once they all had left, Kyungsoo sauntered to the teacher’s desk at the very front.

“How are you doing today, Mr. Kim?”  The professor raised his head from the papers he’d been meticulously reading over and his eye twitched again. Not good.

“I am just peachy, Mr. Do.” His response was quick and to the point, he didn’t even have the courtesy of returning the question, but Kyungsoo wouldn’t surrender just yet.

“I’m fine too, in case you were wondering. So Mr. Kim, do you think I have a chance to pass the class this late into the semester?” Maintaining school related topics were proving to be more difficult than Kyungsoo initially expected. He desired for the man to open up to him, but asking anything remotely personal would only set him off further. Hell, a simple call of his name ticked his professor off greatly, and Kyungsoo was at a loss on how to mollify his densely massed anger.  

“Considering your lackadaisical nature in the past, it would be quite difficult for you to pass. The only way to ensure a decent grade would be to receive higher than a B on the remaining test this semester. Also, doing well on the group project later on.” The scrunched up brows that once patterned Mr. Kim’s forehead faded into a more straightened line. Progress, definitely progress.

Kyungsoo chose to be humble in his response, “Thank you for informing me about that Mr. Kim. I will try harder from now on.”

“That’s good to hear.” The professor’s lips held a ghost of a genuine smile behind his typical suspicion and snark, and Kyungsoo thought it to be a hallucination. He left that day feeling an ounce of victory and thought perhaps this wouldn’t be too bad after all.

 

 

 

He celebrated too soon apparently.

The following week had proven to be just like before. When he had thought he took a step forward, unknowingly, he’d taken several leaps back. His professor acted as though their normal exchange hadn’t even happened, and it irked Kyungsoo to no end. Sure, they wouldn’t bridge the gap between them resulting solely from one positive interaction. However, he didn’t expect the man to retreat entirely back into his cold ways, even the spiteful eye twitch had returned, only now it made its way to the other eye as well. Kyungsoo sighed hopelessly. This was definitely providing him with one hell of a challenge.

He couldn’t talk to the man during school, at least not without wanting to rip his hair out, but Kyungsoo figured that maybe after school would provide better results. Kyungsoo awaited his arrival near the staff parking lot where he knew the professor had parked his car. While waiting, he pulled a Marlboro from his pocket and a lighter. A spark of fire lit the cigarette while he held it to his lips. He closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations rousing within him, his body felt tranquil and serene.

“Hey baby,” A honey laced voice spoke next to his ear and he opened his eyes. A vaguely familiar face welcomed him, and he arched a suspicious brow.

“Do I know you?” His words spilled from his lips quicker than his mind could register. The girl gave him a look of disbelief, and she audibly huffed before flipping him off. She stormed away from the perplexed playboy who only shrugged apathetically at the trivial encounter. When Kyungsoo took another draw from his cigarette, a flash of memories suddenly entered his thoughts. That was one of the three girls he had a foursome with a few nights ago.

 _Damn, am I really getting this bad?_ As he contemplated his various one-night stands and his poor mental capacity, he caught sight of Mr. Kim walking to his car. The blandness of a Toyota captured his music professor’s demeanor perfectly. He threw his cigarette to the ground and put the tip out with a swift stomp and twist. With hurried movements, he affixed his helmet and swung a leg over his motorcycle. The bike purred to life and he was hot on his teacher’s trail within minutes.

 

 

 

Challenged to have sex with his professor? Check.

Talking to his professor? Check.

Stalking his professor? Double Check.

Kyungsoo shook his head at the ridiculous situation. Surely, this was going above and beyond anything he had to carry out in the past for a quick fling. It was bordering absurdity the amount of effort he had exerted on this challenge thus far. He’d better succeed with all the sneaking around that was required of him.

When Mr. Kim stopped at a cafe that Kyungsoo visited often, it piqued his interest. They had never seen each other outside of school as far as he knew, and it was strange to see his teacher visiting a spot that he was fairly fond of. Parking his motorcycle in the narrow lot beside the small restaurant, he waited for the man to go inside before discreetly following behind.

Just when he began to think the world couldn’t surprise him any more, he was immediately proven wrong. His eyes laid upon a peculiar sight of his teacher intimately hugging an unknown man. The stranger was tall, with broad shoulders and blonde hair. Kyungsoo could tell the man wasn’t purely native and mixed with another ethnicity, or belonged to another ethnic background entirely. His thought process was quickly interrupted when he witnessed the two men share a lavish kiss.

_Well fuck me._

Not only was his teacher difficult to to talk to --not to mention seduce-- he was now aware of the blaring problem before him that would possibly thwart any of his future plans. Mr. Kim was in a relationship and with a man. Even with the evidence in front of him, it was difficult for Kyungsoo to believe. The shock sent his head throbbing, and he needed another damn cigarette.

Once the butt touched his lips and the flavor of peppermint nicotine amused his taste buds, he was able to relax, his shoulders physically sunk lower and he tilted his head back. As the effects took place, he began to formulate a plan within his mind. He should talk to his teacher even though he was on a date, or what he assumed was a date. It looked like a date. Kyungsoo waited for them to exit the establishment before making his presence known.

“What’s shakin’ Mr. Kim?” Kyungsoo wished he had readied a camera for the priceless expression that was currently plastered across his professor’s face. He chortled in the way of a sharp expel of air.

“Jongin, you know this guy?” _Oh, Jongin._ Kyungsoo would have known his professor’s first name, if he had even glanced at the syllabus provided for his class, but that wasn’t something he was likely to do.

“He’s a student of mine. Mr. Do, what are you doing here?” Jongin’s tone was rich with animosity and evident displeasure. The man beside him bore a curious expression.

“I come to ‘Espresso Cafe’ sometimes. They have pretty good croissants.” Kyungsoo said coolly, bringing the butt to his lips again, “Kyungsoo, nice to meet you...”

“Kris.” he supplied curtly. _Kris huh?_ Kyungsoo knew he was a foreigner, a good-looking one at that. Jongin definitely had taste.

“Well then, we’ll get going now. See you in class Mr. Do.” Jongin shuffled his feet along, tugging on the arm of his partner. Kyungsoo granted him a short, salutatory wave.  

“See you later, _Jongin._ ” A devious smirk etched onto Kyungsoo’s features when he noted the sudden stiffness of his professor’s shoulders. Kris, on the other hand, found the situation highly amusing. Jongin turned, appearing ready to rip Kyungsoo’s head off with his bare hands.

“I would appreciate it if you called me Mr. Kim. Thank you.”

“We’re not in school, that formality should be dropped. You’re allowed to call me Kyungsoo even. I won’t get mad, seeing as you only call _me_ by my surname and none of your other students.” Jongin looked affronted, as though he had never expected Kyungsoo to pick up on such an obvious detail. It was true, he only called Kyungsoo by his last name since he couldn’t stand the guy. To be on a first-name basis just felt wrong to Jongin in every possible way.

“Fine. I will call you Kyungsoo. However, you _will_ call me Mr. Kim wherever we meet each other. Is that understood?” Jongin’s face could rival the redness of a fire truck as he stood there with nearly animate puffs of smoke fuming from his ears.

“Oh come on babe, lighten up, I’m sure it’s fine.” Kris’s words only pissed Jongin off even more. Kyungsoo didn’t want to cause more of a scene, and figured he would allow his teacher to win this round.

“Whatever you say Mr. Kim. Have a nice night.” Kyungsoo flicked the butt to the ground before shoving his hands in his jean pockets. He walked to his motorcycle without looking back, there was no need, considering that neither of the two still stood there.  

 

 

 

The middle of autumn was approaching fast, and the students began dressing in heavier clothing. Kyungsoo continued wearing his favorite black leather jacket along with t-shirts and ripped jeans. The cold never truly bothered him anyway. His friends awaited his update on the challenge at their usual meeting place on the lawn. They offered Kyungsoo three weeks to make a move, and couldn’t wait to hear about his progression.

“I’ve gotten absolutely nowhere.”

Or retrogression.

“What!” They yelled in unison.

“Soo, what the hell is going on man? It’s taking longer than three weeks for you to get inside someone, this shit isn’t normal.” Sehun’s words made Kyungsoo wince. He was correct, and this whole ordeal was taking longer than he’d like to admit.

“It’s not that easy alright, and Mr. Kim has a fucking _boyfriend_.” The other boys whistled and shook their heads.

“You’re fucked.”

“No Tao, I wasn’t aware of that fact.” Kyungsoo shoved Tao’s shoulder, and he was sent toppling over as a result.

“No Tao, ‘fucked’ is something he won’t be getting.” Sehun decided to add.

“So what will you do now, Soo?” Baekhyun seemed to be the only person who actually had a brain and was using it for its intended purposes.

“What about calling off this challenge? I’ll do another one.” In truth, Kyungsoo didn’t want to give up this specific challenge, because it was a nice test of his skills concerning promiscuity. However, due to its difficulty, his own confidence within himself began to waver slightly, but he wouldn’t admit that.

“You can’t call this off dude. You’ve already accepted, there’s no turning back now.” Sehun was right, he had agreed to do the challenge before garnering any information about his professor, so he only had himself to blame for his current predicament. Kyungsoo sighed.

“I guess, it’s still on then.” Sehun and Tao both sported humongous smiles while Baekhyun gifted him a small grin. Kyungsoo simply nodded his head and welcomed his challenge in a new light.


	4. Chapter 3

It was hot, sweltering hot. In a swift movement, Kyungsoo shoved the sheets from over his body and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, his toes met the cool, barren floor. Two soft palms wrapped around him from behind and began to stream over his torso. A plump chest came in contact with his back, and Kyungsoo sighed.

"You’re up early baby,” her sweet voice resounded in his ears, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn’t have time to indulge his sinful appetite at the moment, there was a test he gravely needed to study for.

Last night he had forgotten about Mr. Kim’s speech concerning an upcoming assessment and only remembered before the darkness of sleep consumed him. He grabbed her hands and pried them from around his body before he stood up and headed for the bathroom.

“I want you gone by the time I get out,” Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder, “and take him with you.” he pointed to the naked male still sleeping peacefully underneath the cover.

The threesome he had last night was fun, he’d confess, however, he had other problems that required his immediate attention. With only a few hours before his test, he needed to binge study like he had never done before. In order for that to happen, there needed to be no distraction of any kind. Though he was being the ultimate asshole, he deemed his reason worthy enough to play the part.

The two strangers were gone when he emerged from the restroom. Running a hand through his damp hair, he quickly assessed the amount of time it would take him to retain the information. He reckoned it was a hopeless task, but wanted to try nevertheless. After dressing himself and eating a bowl of frosted flakes, he splayed his books on his desk and began to memorize as much as he could. Whenever he’d get anxious, he would run his tongue along his snake bites and gnaw at his bottom lip. This morning, it was safe to say, his bottom lip had been extremely abused.

After arriving on campus and parking his bike, he beelined to his class while reiterating the material in his head. Being so caught within his own mind, he failed to notice his friends in the hall gazing at him in amusement. First and foremost, Kyungsoo had made it to class on time which was substantial to his comrades. They all shared knowing glances before breaking into a flurry of giggles like elementary school girls.

In the classroom, Kyungsoo was nearly chanting a mantra of sorts with the way he repeated his words. He felt confident that his impromptu study session would bear fruition and he would pass with flying colors. Once the test was placed in front of him, however, his mind went completely blank. _Fuck_.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo abhorred going to class the following week knowing that his test results awaited him. He made it to class on time once again without noticing, but the same couldn’t be said for the professor. When Mr. Kim began passing out the test, he stopped briefly in front of the music major.

“See me after class, _Kyungsoo_.” The playboy’s head snapped up from its previous suspended state. He looked at the paper before him and a seventy written in red ink jumped from the page and smacked him in the face. He couldn't believe he had actually passed. Looking up from the paper with concealed amazement, he witnessed a small smile playing on Jongin’s lips. He was stunned.

Class couldn’t end soon enough. Kyungsoo was anxiously counting the minutes until they were dismissed. He couldn't fully distinguish whether he was happy due to his passing grade or that Jongin smiled at him. He asked himself, why would he be happy if his professor smiled at him? It was not as though it meant anything. Jongin could just as easily return to his eye twitch and snarky comment days. He had to calm down.

“Kyungsoo, you did fairly well this time. Want to share what you did differently?”

“Well, I just studied.” Kyungsoo shrugged. No big deal really.

“Ah, good ol studying, You see how it can help you now?” Jongin quirked a pompous brow.

“I suppose it’s not a complete waste of time.” Kyungsoo was inclined to agree. If that minuscule amount of studying could grant him a passing grade, what if he had studied properly throughout the week? It dawned on him that maybe this class doesn’t have to be as difficult as he made it out to be.

“I just wanted to say good job, and I guess your declaration to try harder wasn’t just empty words.” Jongin smiled, and Kyungsoo’s thoughts temporarily paused.

“I said I was going to try, that’s all I can really do."

“Well, I’m glad you’re being more serious about this."

“Thank you Mr. Kim.” With those words, Kyungsoo thought it would be best to leave, he was beginning to feel weird with the number of smiles thrown his way. It made him uncomfortable, or so he thought.

 

 

 

 

Saturday approached quickly and Kyungsoo had found a new part time job at a karaoke bar/club named "The Dive.” The name left much to be desired, though Kyungsoo wouldn’t tell the owner that. He had just gotten the job and wasn’t looking to be fired already. He manned the bar and occasionally wiped down the tables when the busboy was preoccupied. It was pretty simplistic on his end, and he had acquired an alcohol license before, having worked in numerous night clubs.

Typically, bartenders weren’t given a dress code, however, this place was different. Their uniform consisted of black pants and white button ups. Of course Kyungsoo couldn’t simply follow the rules and had to spice up his looks with his own flavor. He wore tight, black jeans that hugged his thighs, exquisitely displaying the whole plumpness of his ass. The white shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and he rolled the sleeves up to his elbow, exposing his bare forearms which lacked the tattoo ink covering his biceps. Since this was his occupation, he removed his snake bites, but kept the eyebrow piercing for good measure.

Around nine, more people began entering the facility and he instantly busied himself with various orders while moving haphazardly to the music droning from the speakers. Every so often, someone was bold enough to sing a song on the stage nestled in the far back of the building. In those moments, he was glad to have been hired. He would either make fun of the drunken fool who couldn’t hold a tune to save his life, or admire the talented people who gifted them with an original song. It was a win-win situation.

When the number of new customers dwindled, Kyungsoo excused himself to the back for a quick smoke. The job wasn’t taxing enough for a full cigarette, so he finished half and tossed the butt before returning inside. Upon entering the bar area, his gaze caught sight of a familiar face sitting at one of the intimately small tables.

Jongin was animatedly conversing with Kris and taking sparse sips of his soda in between sentences. Kyungsoo was surprised in all honesty. What the hell was his professor doing at a club? Granted, it was a karaoke bar as well, but still. This posed an opportunity for the playboy as well. A smirk formed when a plan came to him. After asking his co-worker to take over his shift for a few minutes, he gulped a full cup of water before heading toward the stage.

Where was that camera when he needed it? The expressions Jongin shared never fail to amuse him. He had only wished that he could capture them and lock them away in a safe.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I have a song, I’d like to dedicate to someone out in the crowd tonight.” Kyungsoo’s gaze locked immediately with Jongin’s and he smiled at his professor. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by the boyfriend, and Kyungsoo saw his face become grave in response. Jongin maintained a neutral expression feigning as though he didn’t understand the implications behind Kyungsoo’s words.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and put his human made instrument to use. He sang an original song he had been working on over the summer. It wasn’t long before everyone within the bar was completely captivated by his voice. It was velvety and smooth, compelling them to listen even if they didn’t wish to. Kyungsoo knew he could sing fairly well and when paired with an acoustic guitar, it was a deadly combination. He had to make due with singing acapella for now, but didn’t put any less emotion into his lyrics. Finishing up the song, he glanced at Jongin and saw how entranced he was. _It was worth it._

“Thank you.” He bowed a full ninety degrees while receiving standing ovations and demands for an encore. He politely declined, claiming that work was his precedence. While returning to the back, his co-workers stared at him in awe and he dismissively waved his hand. They are blowing his talents out of the water, he was aware of how great his voice was, but it didn’t deserve that much praise.

He delved back into his occupational duties and had temporarily forgotten about his professor in the audience until he was assigned to their table. He took confident strides to where they had seated themselves and opened with a normal remark.

“Enjoying a night out on the town, Mr. Kim?”

“Yes, _we_ decided to go out tonight and have some fun."

“Good. It’s always great to take a break from grading papers.” _What am I now? A teacher’s pet? I sound so fucking polite_. “Kris.” Kyungsoo said curtly in recognition. The man simply nodded and didn’t even spare a glance. “Would you guys like anything more to drink?” Kyungsoo wanted to haul ass out of there as quickly as he could. The tension between him and Kris was stifling, and he knew that if he didn’t take a step back, things could get heated rather quickly.

“No, I think we’re fine for now. Thank you for asking.” Jongin smiled shortly, straightening the spectacles nestled atop of his nose.

“Actually,” Kris spoke, “I would like another ‘jack and coke’."

“Alright then.” Kyungsoo mixed the drink himself and made sure it would be the best damn 'jack and coke' he had ever made. When he returned to the table, he placed the glass beside Kris.

“This isn’t what I ordered.” Kris motioned toward the alcohol in disgust, and Kyungsoo was still trying to sort Kris’s words in his head. He could have sworn the foreigner had ordered a ‘jack and coke’, but maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. It was rather loud within the building.

“My apologies, what would you like?"

“I would like an ‘amaretto sour’.” Kyungsoo nodded his head as he removed the drink from their table. He returned minutes later with an ‘amaretto sour’ in his hand.

“Would you listen to what I’m saying, or do I have to call your manager?” Kyungsoo was taken aback. Surely, he had the drink correct this time. “I said a ‘sex on the beach’!” The playboy paused for a brief moment assessing the situation he was currently presented with.

_Oh._

Kris was a special kind of asshole.

Kyungsoo had finally caught on to what was happening and it rapidly grew a storm within him. How dare Kris fuck with his job and threaten to call his manager? Kyungsoo was having none of that.

“You want to call him? Do it. We get plenty of calls from people like _you_.” Kyungsoo said firmly, his jaw clenched.

“Maybe if you’d get your shit together you’d get the order right. Seems to me you’re a bit distracted, dedicating songs to people out in the audience.” Kris spat and Kyungsoo smirked, an idea brewing in his mind.

“I never said who I was dedicating my song to, but if you insist on it being you, I wouldn’t object.” The playboy winked flirtatiously, and Kris’s expression curved in displeasure. The foreigner huffed.

“We’re leaving!” Kris said decisively, and he and Jongin stood from their table. His professor sent him an apologetic glance which he responded to with a stern nod. That was easier than he had been expecting. Kyungsoo scoffed. Dealing with Kris wasn’t going to be as difficult as he thought. With his hot temper and bad manners, Kris could put the nails in his own coffin.

If Kris was the ultimate asshole, playing the role of a sweet, doting student would work wonders, he mused. Experiencing how awful the man could be first hand, he wondered how Jongin could date someone so rude. Kris's attitude didn’t seem to match with his professor’s, and Kyungsoo wanted to capitalize on this new information. Thoughts spun in his head, and he smiled to himself. Pretending to be good was an easy task, all that was required of him was patience and Jongin would effortlessly fall.


	5. Chapter 4

The rev of a car engine died beside his bike, and he turned his head to find a surprise. Jongin climbed out of the driver's seat with his usual attire and glasses, along with a small briefcase assumably filled with class material.

“Can I borrow a few minutes of your time, Kyungsoo?” The irony of his words almost caused Kyungsoo to scoff. He was surprised that Jongin initiated any form of a conversation between them. There was definitely a first for everything.

“Yes, Mr. Kim?”

“I just wanted to apologize for the way Kris acted the other night. It was very childish of him.” Kyungsoo fought the urge to roll his eyes. Kris should be the one here baring his soul with apologies, not his teacher who had done nothing wrong.

“It’s alright. May I ask though, how long have you guys been together?” He knew this was a personal question and the possibility of getting an answer was slim to none.

“We’ve been dating for two years, it’ll be three next February.” Jongin was just full of surprises this morning, that’s for sure. Kyungsoo chose to exploit this temporary defenseless nature that his professor possessed.

“Where did you guys meet?” _Pushing it._

“We met at a nightclub, as bad as that sounds, and we hit it off pretty well."

“A nightclub?” Jongin sternly nodded once with pursed lips, “Mr. Kim, lying as a teacher is not setting a prime example.” Jongin chortled.

“I’m being serious Kyungsoo, that’s how we met, and we’ve been together since.”

This was absurd. He figured they had met somewhere more sophisticated than a dingy dance club. Not only that, but his teacher went to a club and possibly _danced_. What kind of ridiculousness was this? Well, considering his teacher was well informed about music, he supposed that dancing wasn’t too far fetched. Didn’t make it any less shocking though.

“Apology accepted Mr. Kim. I don’t really hang on to the past, I look forward to the future.”

“That’s a good ideal. And in your immediate future, you have another test coming up, so I would begin studying if I were you.”

“Is it possible that you could tutor me this time? I could really use your help.” _Really, pushing it._

“I don’t see why not. You’ve proven that you’re going to try harder, and I’m always willing to help those who help themselves.”

Apparently, Jongin must have felt pretty shitty about the other night to agree to a tutoring session. But, Kyungsoo would take any opportunity that would allow them more time together. This leg of his plan seemed to be going smoothly, and there weren’t many hiccups to hinder his progress.

“Thank you Mr. Kim. I will look forward to it.” _And I hope you will too._ Kyungsoo thought it best to keep that remark to himself.

 

 

 

 

“So you’re telling me that after six weeks, you still have yet to bang Mr. Kim? What are you? The virgin Mary now?” Sehun climbed into the driver’s seat of his gleaming black, 2007 Audi A6, and Kyungsoo slipped into the passenger’s side. Baekhyun and Tao gathered in the back seats, and they were promptly on their way to a frat party thrown by one of Baekhyun's friends named Junmyeon.

“I don’t need you to remind me of how long it’s been.” Kyungsoo agitatedly moved his hand through his hair.

“I have to admit, I would have given up by now. You’re better than me.” Only if Tao knew how often thoughts of surrendering plagued the contours of his mind. It was definitely the easy way out, especially when the asshole of a boyfriend decided to play dirty. Though, how did Kyungsoo have the audacity to get mad or annoyed even? He was ‘Mr. Steal Your Man’ and shaping up to be a rather notable homewrecker. It was not as though Kris’s bad attitude was unwarranted.

“It’s not as simple as you guys make it seem, trust me. Mr. Kim isn’t gullible, or easily swayed. I have to wait for the right moment."

“Seems like you’ve gotten this all planned out then. Don’t get hurt.” Baekhyun’s words confused him terribly. _Don’t get hurt._ How could he? If anyone was to get hurt within this ordeal, it certainly wouldn’t be him. Kyungsoo merely hummed in response, and refused to speak about the subject for the remainder of the drive.

Upon arrival, they scoured the lot of people crowding the front yard, and felt the booming bass rattle the car. The music was blaring and evidently too damn loud for such an occasion, but no one complained, they were here to have fun and some people were here to get lucky. After parking a block down, they all exited the vehicle and sauntered inside the large building.

Tao instantly excused himself to the dance floor, and he was lost amidst the sea of people within seconds. Baekhyun decided to make himself scarce when he spotted Junmyeon near the staircase. Which only left Kyungsoo and Sehun who both decided drinks were the first thing to tackle for the long night ahead.

Four shots of tequila and five generous cups of Ciroc later, it was safe to say, Kyungsoo was incredibly plastered. His body swayed to and fro, and the walls spun unyieldingly in various directions. The music became almost deafening, however, he reveled in the synthesizers, pulled into their electronic embrace. The dance floor was a long lost friend, but tonight, he chose to rekindle their relationship.

There was never a shortage of people to dance with. He kept moving, rubbing against numerous figures and grabbing at sensual body parts. Kyungsoo was drunk, horny, and in need of a good fuck. It had been far too long since his last threesome and tonight he wanted to score, badly.

However, his friends weren’t quite fond of his new found love for alcohol poisoning and decided that after the fifth time he threw up, it was time to go home. Kyungsoo opposed the idea of course, he hadn’t found someone to accompany him to his dorm, where he could immerse himself in drunken, meaningless sex. Anyone would do. He even humored the notion of fucking Baekhyun again. The desperation was all too real.

“Yea, not going to happen.” Baekhyun supported his weight as they made their way to the car. After fastening Kyungsoo in and making sure he wasn’t going to hurl again, they headed back to the dorms.

“I don’t think he has anything left,” Sehun’s voice droned in his ears, “should we stop and get him some medicine?”

“Yea, sounds good, he’ll need some.” Baekhyun’s worried tone made Kyungsoo feel worse than scum. It was never his intention to become one with the liquor, he simply needed a distraction, something to get his mind off Jongin.

_Jongin._

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo slurred, squinting out the window and into the convenience store they happened to be parked next to.

“Who is Jongin?” Tao turned to look at him from the front seat, then followed Kyungsoo’s line of sight into the store. “ _Holy shit._ Mr. Kim is in there.”

It didn’t take all but a second for Kyungsoo to make a decision.

“Go back without me, I’m goin’ with Mr. Kim.” Kyungsoo sloppily unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the vehicle.

Apparently, he had moved too quickly and his stomach began taking a trip to his heart. Oh wait, it passed his heart and was on it’s way out to freedom. Kyungsoo leaned over and regurgitated the rest of his drink in a patch of grass. Groaning, he slid the back of his hand over his lips carefully, so he wouldn’t irritate his snake bites. He was sober enough to notice Sehun had returned to the car, and they sat for a brief moment before driving off. _What losers_. They’re worried about him when he was the one responsible for his own intoxication. _They’re my losers though._

Kyungsoo copped a squat on the cool concrete near the entrance and exit of the small store and waited patiently for Jongin to leave. He didn’t have to wait for long before the recognizable khakis blocked his vision. He raised his head and found a concerned Jongin peering down at him through lowered frames.

“Kyungsoo? What are you doing out here? You don’t look too well."

“I don’t feel well Mr. Kim. I think, I’m going to be sick.” _Think huh?_ He was well aware of how sick he was in his current state. Though he was beginning to sober up, that didn’t stop the relentless churning of his stomach.

“You don’t have anyone who you could call to pick you up?” Jongin knelt down to his level, and placed a warm hand over his forehead. Kyungsoo involuntarily leaned into his touch and sighed. It felt so _good_. When his head felt the cool breeze once again, he shook it, claiming not to have anyone to call at this time of night. “Can’t be helped then, you’ll come back with me. I can’t leave you out here like this.” Kyungsoo had to suppress his smile of triumph.

 

 

 

 

The interior of Mr. Kim’s condo reflected the kind of man his professor was; pristine and clean, organized and well kept. Nothing seemed out of place or dirtied in any way. It was admirable, if not for a few framed photos of him and his boyfriend. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

He was lead to an odd jade-colored couch and was told to sit down. Jongin left him alone while he went to fetch some medicine from his room. Kyungsoo surveyed the living room, glancing at the simple decorations of knick knacks and colorful rugs.

Only a few moments had passed before his professor returned with a tall glass of water and two pills for nausea. He also carried a small bowl of soup in which Kyungsoo was grateful to receive. The stew was delicious, and he didn’t even realize how quick he had downed the entire bowl. Jongin was caught mid-chuckle, and Kyungsoo gave him a confused expression. _What’s so funny?_

“You uh, got some down there.” Indeed, he was a clumsy guy who couldn’t care less about the etiquette of fine dining, but he didn’t wish to display that tonight. Jongin brought him a damp towel and Kyungsoo dabbed his jeans where the splashes of soup had soaked in. He handed the cloth back to its owner once he was finished.

“Sorry about this.” Kyungsoo muttered. It was highly embarrassing, but when he witnessed a genuine smile on Jongin’s lips, he felt it was worth it. Immediately, an idea came to him. He picked up the glass of water and went to drink it, only to have it “miss” his lips and spill into his lap. “My apologies, I’m so clumsy tonight.” Kyungsoo tried grabbing for the towel once more, but Jongin had secured it in his hands.

“Let me,” The professor crouched down and rubbed the area where he had spilled the water, which was suspiciously close to his groin, but Jongin paid it no mind. Kyungsoo wondered if any perverted thoughts had surfaced within his professor’s mind, because from the outside, he looked quite composed. The same couldn’t be said about his thoughts, however. Jongin’s face was unbearably close, and his vanilla scent wafted pass Kyungsoo’s nostrils whenever he’d reposition himself.

The arousal had returned once again, only this time, it was much stronger. He subtly took a generous whiff of Jongin’s hair and sighed shakily. His half-lidded eyes traced the contours of Jongin’s face, from his sharp jawline to his creased brows. Kyungsoo paused briefly at his eyes, drowning within the chocolate mocha. His eyelids descended, he had to calm himself down.

“There, all done.” Jongin attempted to stand from his current position, but Kyungsoo, caught within a lustful haze, was quick to grab his wrist. He opened his eyes sharply, and Jongin’s gaze pierced directly into his own inciting a tingle down his spine. _Those eyes._

“Stay here,” Kyungsoo’s voice was low and humorless. Jongin obliged easily with a short nod, and he occupied the empty space of the couch beside him.

Kyungsoo knew that pouncing on his professor at the moment would only hinder his progress thus far. Although he momentarily allowed his sexual desires to cloud his senses, he told himself that now was not the time. Patience was not his virtue, but in order to succeed in the challenge, he needed to wait.

A tinge of boldness coursed through him, Kyungsoo wanted to test something. He slowly brought his head to Jongin’s lap while maneuvering his lower body to lay on the rest of the couch. Jongin stiffened at first, but once he understood what was happening, he relaxed and so did the younger.

“You smell good, Mr. Kim” _What am I even saying?_ Kyungsoo sighed. Maybe it was the effects of the alcohol.

“Thank you.” Jongin seemed uncomfortable and found that his hands had nowhere to reside, so in a complete lapse of rationality, he gently glided a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair. This was far too good to be true for Kyungsoo, and he thought it was a dream until he felt Jongin crawl his hands along his bangs. Closing his eyes, he basked in the lovely sensations his teacher brought forth. The graceful movements calmed him and his eyelids fluttered briefly.

“Tell me a story, Mr. Kim.” His words were foreign to his own lips, caught in a trance by the cloak of warmth surrounding them.

“I’m not that interesting,” Jongin whispered, “how about you tell me about yourself?” Kyungsoo was strongly against anything regarding his life story, it wasn’t a very happy one. Yet, those hands were almost coaxing him to speak, turning him into a gullible ball of goo. However, he couldn’t bring himself to voice his past, not yet at least.

“I don’t have anything to share really.” Silence ensued after his words, and they both welcomed the absence of sound with comfort. Kyungsoo closed his eyes finitely for the night drifting into the realm of dreams.


	6. Chapter 5

The turbulent rumble of his stomach woke him from a rather peaceful dream. He immediately felt the plushness of a pillow beneath his head and heat radiating from the blanket placed over him. This apartment certainly didn’t belong to him and it took a moment for his memories to return. When they did, his eyes expanded and he pushed off the couch quickly. A bit too quickly, causing his head to mercilessly throb and ache.

Those things were trivial to his stomach, however, which felt as though it was caving in on itself.  His primal needs took over and his sense of smell heightened. There was food being cooked, and Kyungsoo knew that smell of pancakes anywhere, they were his favorite after all.

“Good morning, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said upon his entrance into the kitchen.

“Mornin’.” Kyungsoo brushed the back of his nape to ease the tension. To wake up in the same attire he wore the previous day was embarrassing. The infamous walk of shame was something he never had to experience, especially when he hadn't even had sex. Most of his flings left his dorm room the next morning.

“Sit. I’ve made us some pancakes. You like pancakes, right?” Jongin busily shuffled around the kitchen making sure he had everything finished and ready to be served.

“I do, thank you.” He grabbed the plate offered to him and took a seat at the square kitchen table. Once he doused his meal in syrup, the pancakes suffered a brutal death. He gobbled them down barbarically, and Jongin was afraid he would choke at the rate he devoured his food. It was similar to the harsh suction of a vacuum cleaner.

“Slow down, it’s not going anywhere.” Kyungsoo lifted his head and caught Jongin laughing at him. A radiant smile lingered on his lips after and the crinkles in the corner of his eyes made Kyungsoo smile. There were definitely more fond gestures being thrown his way lately, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

Jongin was showing a different side of himself each time they encountered one another. It made Kyungsoo question the morality of his challenge. Should he really be doing this? To come between two people who seemed happy together. He quickly shook the thought away. _What do I care?_

Downing a cup of orange juice, he reaffirmed his stance and decided he would continue with the challenge. He couldn't allow his professor's kindness to prevent him from reaching the end game. On the contrary, he should welcome this new benevolent nature. It meant he was letting his guard down. Kyungsoo glanced around and thought he’d be a fool not to make a move while in Jongin’s condo.

“Your apartment is beautiful, would you mind giving me a tour?" _A little flattery should do the trick_.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo smirked. Jongin dabbed his mouth with a napkin before removing their plates and placing them in the sink. He waved Kyungsoo to follow him and they began touring his home.

The apartment was indeed marvelous, with a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, and an extra room Jongin led him to that he referred to as the music room. Within the room sat a grand piano, an electric guitar, an acoustic guitar, and a violin. Along the wall was a grand bookshelf filled to the brim with music sheets and books for composing.

Although Kyungsoo could play the guitar, he chose to play a piece on the piano instead. It would be more romantic, he thought. As he sat down, he flipped the invisible tail of his fictional tuxedo and readied himself. His fingers gracefully danced over the keys and Jongin’s eyes brightened in recognition.

“Franz Liszt, [Liebestraum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpOtuoHL45Y).” Jongin admiringly smiled. Kyungsoo nodded and slid a few inches to his left prompting Jongin to take a seat beside him. The professor hesitated, but eventually sat in the small space offered to him. His eyelids slowly descended while listening intently to Kyungsoo play his rendition of the song.

Kyungsoo stole a few glances as he continued playing, and he had never seen Jongin look so peaceful. The expression he wore was completely content. All his problems had been solved and everything was perfect for the Jongin who listened. Kyungsoo found joy in being able to conjure such emotions within others.

“Color me surprised. I didn't think you'd be this good. When did you learn?”

“My mom taught me at an early age.”

“That’s wonderful, I bet she is great at playing,”

“She was.” His words hung heavy in the air. Jongin’s gaze of wonder collapsed into sympathy.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Kyungsoo.”

“It’s okay, happened a long time ago. And remember what I said about the future.” Jongin nodded.

“You know, you’re different than I originally thought,” That surprised Kyungsoo. His fingers stopped roving the keys, and he brought his gaze to Jongin who was looking earnestly at him. “I used to dislike you so much, but I realized that maybe I just didn’t understand you. A teacher isn’t supposed to harbor any ill feelings toward their students. We don’t know your stories and what you’ve been through, we only see pieces of the puzzle that make up your life."

“The same could be said regarding teachers as well,” Kyungsoo admitted, “you’re different than what I expected, Mr. Kim,” A coy smile stretched across Jongin’s face, “I now know that you own at least one pair of jeans.” His smile instantly dropped, and he lightly shoved Kyungsoo, who snickered at his own joke.

“On second thought, I’d like to retract my statement.” Jongin was being playful, and yet another side Kyungsoo added to his fictitious list.

“I’m just joking, Mr. Kim. I’m sure you own two pairs.” Kyungsoo laughed heartily at Jongin’s audible gasp of disbelief. The professor hopelessly shook his head and removed his glasses from his face to clean them with his shirt. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched as he examined his bare face free of spectacles. Jongin seemed different, younger even and less like a professor. The boldness from the night before resurfaced. “Mr. Kim?”

“What is it Kyungsoo?”

“You have really nice eyes.” Jongin’s movements halted and his expression morphed into something between flattered and perturbation.

“Why thank you, Kyungsoo.”

The younger knew that he had given Jongin many compliments lately, it was the only way to build on their unsteady foundation. When one is complimented, their defensive walls tumble and their feelings shift for a brief moment. Kyungsoo chose this approach since he needed Jongin to believe that he liked him, at least platonically.

After all those weeks of provoking him, he now needed to reel him in with praises and subtle loving gestures. If he remained consistent, he was certain Jongin would become fond of him, time was the only thing he needed. Luckily for him, he had plenty of it due to the stupidity of his friends who didn’t implement a time limit.

“Let me repay you for breakfast. I’m working tonight at ‘The Dive’ and you can come, I’ll pay for your dinner."

“You really don’t have to, I didn’t take care of you to receive anything in return, it was simply the right thing to do."

“I’m aware of that, but allow me to repay you.”

“Kyungsoo, I-”

“I insist.” Jongin sighed, he side glanced at Kyungsoo before nodding his head.

“Alright, fine.” Kyungsoo felt a smile tugging at his lips.

The remainder of his visit consisted of small talk about college, music, and occasionally dancing. Jongin also found the time to tutor Kyungsoo amidst their various conversations. They were both so caught within their own world that the afternoon presented itself in what felt like a flash.

In all honesty, Kyungsoo didn’t want his conversation with Jongin to end. Despite being tied to him for the challenge, he was enjoying their time spent together. When he mentioned Jongin not being the person he originally thought, he was sincere. It was exciting knowing that Jongin had many layers and he could unravel them one by one. However, it was just as unsettling how inclined he was to actually unravel them. What possessed him to go out of his way for this challenge that it no longer seemed like one?

Reluctantly, he left Jongin’s condo at half past two and returned to his dorm room to shower and change clothes. He hadn’t checked his phone the entire day and knew his friends had called. They even left voice messages from the previous night:

(Sehun) _“If you went the whole night and didn’t fuck Mr. Kim, I’m personally renouncing your ‘sex-god’ title. And you’re a fucking loser for ditching us last night after we took care of your sorry ass. I better see you glowing Monday morning or it’s over.”_

Kyungsoo chuckled. Typical Sehun.

(Baekhyun) _“I hope you’re doing alright, you didn’t look too good. Drink lots of water and make sure to eat something. Sehun is at it again, rambling about the challenge. I wish he’d shut the fuck up! (Yah! I can hear you, you know!) I said it so that you could hear me, jackass!” Click._

His chuckle crescendoed into roaring laughter. He would make sure to text Baekhyun informing him that he was nursed back to health and not to worry.

(Tao) _“Dude. Mr. Kim is fucking hot. Almost as hot as Baekhyun. You better fuck his brains out tonight, because I would. I wonder if he bottoms or tops. Oh my God, what if he topped? Eh, not that I’d bottom for him, but still. Call us soon!"_

Kyungsoo amusingly shook his head. His friends were beyond crazy _,_ but he wouldn’t change that for the world. He also wondered whether Jongin bottomed or topped, but he didn’t allow himself to dwell on this speculation long, he had a test to study for and needed to get ready for work.

 

 

 

The bar was flowing with customers, and Kyungsoo had no time to search for Jongin. After a while, he assumed that his professor would approach the bar when he entered. He busied himself with drinks and short conversations from time to time. The females never hid their provocative glances, and Kyungsoo would respond the same acting flirtatious. He’d almost forgotten how long it had been since he gotten laid. Maybe tonight, he could take someone home and they can douse in pleasure.

Around eleven, Kyungsoo resigned the notion that Jongin would arrive soon. He deemed this attempt a failure and continued working. It wasn’t until midnight when he noticed him. Jongin was near the entrance and he looked different. Kyungsoo’s eyes formed small slits as he scrutinized his professor, silently cursing his slight astigmatism.

A breath was caught within his lungs when he could fully grasp his image. Jongin wore tight jeans, a fitted black v-neck underneath a leather bomber jacket and his face was void of glasses. He looked absolutely ravishing. Kyungsoo definitely couldn’t believe the sight before him.

Jongin had always been attractive in a weird, wacky, professor kind of way. However, tonight, he was verging erotic with his hair styled back and the faint glow of his skin from the cast of red lighting. The entirety of the oceans combined wouldn’t nearly be enough to quench the thirst Kyungsoo had at the moment. They could haul out truckloads of his drool and supply it to the entire continent of Africa.

Kyungsoo blinked, attempting to divert his gaze so that he wouldn’t be caught openly staring. However, his eyes betrayed him easily and he found himself ogling at Jongin once again. The professor had finally met his gaze and graced him with a smirk that virtually knocked him out cold. _What the fuck?_ Kyungsoo knew he had to assemble his thoughts and get himself together before Jongin approached him and...

“Hey, Kyungsoo," _Shit_.

“H-Hey, Mr. Kim.” _Did I just fucking stutter?_

“So, what do you guys have to eat here? Is there a menu?” Jongin searched the bar briefly before bringing his gaze back to the paralyzed student. “Kyungsoo?” The younger escaped his reverie at the soft call of his name. He coughed awkwardly in his palm. _Smooth, real smooth._

“We have a small menu since it’s a bar, but tell me what you’d like, and I’ll see what I can do."

“I can just go for a burger and fries, simple, yea?” Kyungsoo nodded and told him he would be right back.

When he entered the double doors to the back, he inhaled a deep breath to collect himself. Jongin had never affected him this way before. These sensations only awakened when he longed for a one-night stand of steamy, aimless sex with a stranger. Yet, the way Jongin looked tonight was exactly the type of man he aimed for. For once, he had to agree with Tao that Jongin is indeed hot, and now, he was _fatally_ aware of that.

He emerged from the kitchen with the meal in his hands and placed it in front of Jongin. The professor rewarded him with a shy smile, and it reminded him of the Jongin he conversed with earlier that day.

“Thank you,”

“No problem, and it’s on the house remember.” Kyungsoo winked, and he began drying glasses and straightening the counter.

“Are you going to sing tonight?” Jongin asked before taking a sip of the water Kyungsoo provided for him.

“No, not tonight. I don’t -”

“You should,” Jongin interjected, “you have a nice voice Kyungsoo, you should share it.” Jongin enticingly smirked before placing a fry inside of his mouth. If the man before him wasn’t his professor, he’d take him on this very table without thinking twice about it. The idea of shameless public sex appealed to him greatly, but he couldn’t dare let their relationship --or lack thereof-- be known to others.

“Alright then,” Kyungsoo licked his lips. Jongin wanted him to sing, he would sing. Once he managed to arrive on the stage, without tripping, he scoured the sea of people until his eyes fell upon his reason for performing.

“Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen. I have a song, I’d like to dedicate to someone out in the audience.” Kyungsoo’s stare didn’t waver and neither did Jongin’s.

The song he sang was another original that he had written long ago. The moral of the story was unrequited love and how he failed to find happiness simply because he lacked the courage to talk to the person he liked. In the end, he should have taken the initiative and they might have ended up together. Everyone in the audience could relate to a song with that message, and by the time he sang the last note, an onslaught of applause welcomed him.

Throughout the whole song, his gaze never relented and his professor was just as adamant. A searing tension swelled between them, but neither would mention its existence. Kyungsoo returned to his work station behind the bar and gifted him a suggestive grin, that Jongin seemingly ignored.

“That was great,” he took another sip from his glass, “you really are talented Kyungsoo."

“Thank you, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo’s tone was rather peculiar, a mixture of detained elation and modesty, “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,”

“Why are you dressed so differently tonight?” Another smirk drew on Jongin’s lips and his eyes bore an alluring gleam. This was very dangerous for Kyungsoo. The sheer seductiveness emanating from Jongin’s expression alone made his body quiver lightly.

“I was angry at Kris, we had a small tiff. So I decided to have fun tonight and try something different," he offhandedly shrugged, “I wanted to give this new look a try, but it’s really not my style,” he laughed at himself, and Kyungsoo offered an awkward chuckle.

“If it means anything, I think it looks great on you Mr. Kim.”

“Really?” Jongin’s eyes lit up in disbelief, “but these contacts are killing me. Do people actually wear these every day?” Kyungsoo laughed genuinely at that. There was that glimpse of the Mr. Kim he was getting to know. His night shift was coming to a close and Jongin was there to accompany him the whole time. It felt odd talking to his professor for almost an entire day. They had gotten to know each other pretty well, and even discovered that they shared similar interest. This experience was a first for Kyungsoo. He had never spent so much time getting to know someone before they had sex or indulged in any other sexual acts.

His usual partners were simply enjoying the ride, and once the deed had been done, they would leave him. There weren’t any lingering feelings or morning after cuddling. He wouldn’t see them nor talk to them again if he could manage. Even when they sought him out, he would have forgotten all about their sinful rendezvous and just continued on about his business.

However, this was a complete one-eighty to how things usually went for Kyungsoo. He was learning things he never knew, and feeling things he had never felt. It troubled him that this challenge is proving to be more work than he intended, but he was not complaining. Only time could reveal what the future held for the two men, and as anxious as Kyungsoo was, he couldn't wait to find out what else was in store for him. They both exited the club when it closed, and after saying farewell, went their separate ways.


End file.
